the tale of a Raven
by ovdeathandwarfare
Summary: alright so now I finally have a summary to give this story. somewhat following the same Titans as the comics (though very loosely) Raven meets up with a group of teens and a teen alien princess, who turnout to be very powerful superheroes, and creates the Titans. But aside from being a hero she has a secret aside from being the daughter of trigon. A secret of a troubled past.
1. Chapter 1

Hello you guys, my name is ovdeathandwarfare and I have posted some other stories but I decided to tear them down mostly because they weren't going anywhere. So here is a new story that I have developed and hopefully I won't lose interest this time. This will be an AU teen titans universe (sort of) and we'll see how it goes. Also this is ravenxkoriand'r (starfire) so if u don't like then plz proceed to another story. Thank you.

Teen titans is property of DC, Cartoon network, and all its proper creators.

**CH. 1 A falling star**

The winter night was dark and cold with many of the people wearing heavy coats and warm clothes to help them as they spent the night going about their business. Sitting upon a bench a lone figure sat looking at the crowd outside a shopping mall. The figure gave a tired sigh and contemplated many things and many things there were. The figure wore a black cloak and a hood covered her head while the shadows kept the face hidden. All was well (or not depending how you look at it) in the night as nothing could ever disturb this moment of peace and tranquility, that was until trouble had indeed made itself known. Looking towards the end of the street the figure saw a teen, no older than 17, fighting a strange creature not of this world. The teen wore a yellow shirt with a yellow R on a black circle background on the top left part just above his heart. A cape hung around his shoulders while green gloves covered his hands. Green pants and black boots with steel toe covered his lower body. Following suite a tall half man half robot sent jets of sonic blasters towards the creature. The new person had the top left side robotic with a red eye while his mouth and right half was still flesh and bone. His arms were also a mix of metal and flash as his forearms to his hands were metal. The rest of his body was nothing more than machine perfected to even or outperform human limits.

Watching with close interest, the figure leaned forward giving the figure the illusion that should it lean forward it would give it an up close view of the fight seeing to it its microscopic level. With so much focus and blocking out all around the figure it failed to notice another creature coming towards it and knocking it off the bench and sending it flying into another building. Rising from the rubble that fell upon it much like a phoenix renewed from death the mysterious identity of the figure is now cast into the light. The hood that which covered the head revealed long black hair and the shadows that did guard its face like a dragon that protected its treasure revealed a pale face with a red gem in the top middle of her head and azure eyes blue as the hope diamond and mysterious as the deep ocean that hide all from creation itself. She was no older than sixteen or seventeen and she stood tall at five foot eleven and scanned her surroundings. Her cloak guarded the frame of her body but it knew that the final secret would soon come to light. Opening her cloak like Moses parting the Dead Sea, her body was unveiled giving all those who bore witness a look at the teen girl. Her body wore a dress that did not cover shoulders and had slits on both sides so that her legs may move freely while her legs were sealed in thigh high dark blue boots. Her arms were clothed by long dark blue gloves.

Disgruntled by the fact she was sent sailing into a building the girl opted herself to assist in the combat of fighting off strange creatures that would dare to invade the city. Shrugging off the partial daze she pulled up her hood and vanished into black smoke where she would soon appear next to the would be heroes. "Where did she come from?" asked a green skinned teen with green eyes and hair. Upon inspection of the boy the girl noticed that the outfit was very distinct in that he wore a green and white suit with white boots and gloves. "Like what you see babe? Know you wanna have your hands all over me" the boy said with confidence with a cheezy smile. The girl merely casted her eyes unto the battlefield before and calculated a way to assist the hasty makeshift team. With a formula in mind, she proceeded to execute her plan whilst the boy deflated with sadness as he was ignored by the girl. Charging and jumping into the air, the girl had orbs of shadow form around her hands as objects soon became engulfed in the black aurora and soon found themselves being hurled in to the creatures that did harm the people. Not only did she use this power but she employed advanced hand to hand combat against the creatures. The make shift team, after many hard hours of fighting, finally defeated the creatures. "So what happens now?" asked the green boy. "Well for starters I wanna know why the hell the big freaky aliens from space wanted that girl for? And what purpose?" Asked the half-human half-robot as looked towards the disciple of the greatest detective on the world. "For starters; what girl?" asked the green boy yet again and confused. "That would be me. I am Princess Koriand'r from the Vega star system and my home planet is called Tameran. I once ruled with my sister but was soon betrayed by her as she sold me into slavery where they did many terrible terrible things to me during my stay with them. I thank you for your help and deeply in debt to you all" said a tall six foot five golden skinned woman with really long red hair that turned into flame at the bottom. Her eyes were emeralds without any whites or pupils. Her outfit revealed a lot of skin and she was not very afraid to show it. The outfit itself was a purple skin tight fabric that only covered her neck and shoulders while a purple bra that did not connect in the front center. Her breast were large melons and a purple panty which had openings to reveal some skin on her hips. Moving down to her legs she wore purple boots that were thigh high. Briefly returning to her arms she had purple cuffs that protected her forearms.

"Dang she looks amazing! Hey do you wanna go on a date later sometime? Maybe?" the green boy was hoping to get her attention but he was getting nowhere as the girl only smile and said no thank you. Disheartened but not giving up he hoped for the best that he would find a girl to go out with him. "Alright everybody let's start off first with introductions, my name is robin or Richard Grayson if you want to call me that". Robin started off. "Changeling but Gar Logan is my real name". "Cyborg. My real name is Victor Stone" replied Gar then Cyborg. The group then looked towards the dark girl but she replied with answer that only the dead could hear the wind would take that answer with it on its eternal journey across the earth. No one else was able to hear her name all except for the alien girl who moved her lips to the syllables of the dark one's name. She nodded her head and thought that the name very much suited the mysterious girl. "So raven may I ask you a question?" "You already did" replied the girl. Smiling, Koriand'r walked up to the girl and stared at her a while. The dark one moved a foot back ready for any attack that would come. Alas what came to pass was indeed an attack but of the unusual kind. Moving fast like a viper catching its prey Koriand'r caught the girl's face and kissed her deeply. The shorter girl tried to push the stronger girl away but was failing. Her eyes widened threatening to jump out she felt a warm piece of flesh spear through into the back of her mouth and stated to play tonsil hockey and wrestling with her tongue for dominance. Koriand'r was a lot stronger than hers not only because of height but also Kori had much more definer sculpted muscles. Raising the white flag the dark girl gave up and wrapped her arms around Kori's waist. After an eternity Kori broke the kiss and licked her lips savoring the taste of the girl's lips and mouth. "Sorry but learning languages takes time but for some reason raven you know an awfully great amount of languages. How many do you know? Because that was a really long time." Kori asked as she looked to the deeply blushing Raven. "Like 12 perhaps. You learn languages by kissing people? I wish it were that easy for me" Raven said as she wiped her lips. "Yes that is how my people learn but… was this your first time kissing? If it is then save those lips 'cause I'll be teaching you from now on. Great taste by the way." Kori blasted raven into the spot light and she wished deep in her brain that she could just fade away and never face this kind of embarrassment. So instead she decided the next best choice of action. Popping smoke. Raven's soul self enveloped her and she disappeared into the unknown. "What did I say?" Kori asked as she turned to the rest of the group. The boys shook their head wondering what the next day would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

**CH. 2 Summoning**

A few weeks had past and the once make shift team now became an official team. They established a base of operations by erecting a large T shaped building on a small island in San Francisco and made themselves defenders of this city and the rest of the world. They promised to assist the JLA in whatever missions they themselves needed aid with. Robin (Dick Grayson to his friends) elected himself as team leader as he gave the reason for being the prodigy of the Batman. The others did not mind that Robin took the position for in truth neither one of them wanted the position. Over the course of the past few weeks the Titans (as they called themselves) answered the call to help their local authorities catch burglars and fight against super powered villains. Adding to this they also established where their rooms were and how things were going to be living together. Boys had their own section of the tower and the females also had their own. Each made their own room a reflection of themselves. Robin's was dark in color but lively in what he had hanging up on his room. Posters of rock bands, mug shots of criminals, a picture of him and the bat, and finally a large computer at the end of his room next to a window where he may perform investigations on people. A large bed not far from the computer had sheets of black and gray staying in touch with the dark motif.

Changeling's (Beast boy) room was also large and he had a large HD tv where he may play his Xbox one on as well as having a double size bed next to his window. He some posters of animals and other punk and rap posters. His carpet was dessert tan. His room a light shade of green. Changeling liked how his room looked like and so sat on a bean bag cushion which he had bought recently and started to play titan fall. Moving onto Cyborg's room, his room was quite normal as he felt that having a large room was not really necessary. His room was white and the floor was a sky blue color. Tools and gadgets covered his wall along with science posters. Prior to this he was sports star and a very smart teen who practically never had to worry about money for many of his projects paid his tuition to school and the entrance exams at many universities where elementary things to him. He smirked at his room and felt proud of his room. A Large LED 3D HD TV hung the far right of his room and sitting on the TV stand was an xbox one and a PS4. Walking to his bed he sat on the end of it and picked up his controller getting ready to play online with his friend Gar.

Finally the girl's quarters. Kori had her room also large with walls of pink and a large window to give her a view of the outside world. Robin wanted for her to have the room so that she could see the city and gaze at the city. If anything it was to impress the alien princess and give her the best room in the building. A large bed was in the center of the room with sheets of purple and pink. Kori did not have much of an idea of music so she decided not have posters of any musicians but she listened to pop, hip hop, punk, and electronica. Kori also had large dressers and a very big walk in closet where she would have many of her stylish clothes. Walking towards her dresser she heard music of the strangest kind playing in the room next to her. It sounded like a guitar but at the same time was not. Its sound was not of anything she's heard in the city for she knew this sound was very foreign. She sat and listened to the emotion of the strange guitar. She was so focused that she failed to hear the door open and heavy footsteps walk next to her. The mysterious person sat next to her and also listened to the music. The music became very fast paced and gave the illusion of two musicians playing together. One was the base and the other the melody player. Whoever was playing was extremely versed in music and deep knowledge in it.

"What kind of music is this? I've never heard of this kind before." Kori said to herself mostly but her answer was given when she heard a male voice respond. Initially she almost leaped out of her skin but stayed calm as Richard gave her the answer. "It's middle eastern so I'm guessing it's an oud. It's like a Middle Eastern guitar but with more strings. It sounds so beautiful I wonder where she learned to play it?" asked the boy wonder briefly looking at Kori then returning his attention to the wall listening to the beautiful music. Kori nodded in agreement silently thanking X'hal for letting her listen to this kind of music. Time passed, Gar and victor walked in to the room but before they could say anything Richard pressed a finger to his lips signaling for the two to stay silent and join them. The two nodded and sat with Kori and Richard. Over this course of this time Raven had gone through different songs many relaxed, others mysterious, and some aggressive. The four other titans, she knew, were on the other side of the wall in Koriandr's room. Hitting the final note on her song, she let the note ring for bit longer before she put the oud down. A loud cacophony of joy and applause reverberated through the wall. Raven smiled as her friends congratulated her on her playing but she would never let her friends see her smile.

Looking around her room she examined what she had. Dark curtains guarded the window from letting the sun shine through. Book shelves lined the wall on the right side of her room while on the left was her drawers, a small desk, and a coffee table which was being used as place to put her things at the end of the day. Her theme was darkness but something else challenged it. On the wall next to her door was a picture. This picture spoke volumes for it had seen seventy years of struggle and brought hope to all those who saw it. Many would never expect raven to have such a thing but she did at the bottom of the picture it said "7th war loan Now all together" and above it was six marines putting up a flag atop a mountain. Raven sat on her bed as she looked at the picture wondering about a time long since forgotten and best left untouched. Shaking her head she crawled up her bed and pulled her blanket down so that she may nap for a while. Alas this was not to be as suddenly the alarm started ringing and blaring, waking her from the light slumber. "Fuck"


	3. Chapter 3

**CH. 3 The Adventure Starts, My Friend, OFF WE GO! YAY!**

Soon After the alarms went off the Titans all meet up in the in the main hall where the computer were set up to keep track of what was going on in the world. Robin walked up to the central control monitor and pressed the button to shut off the alarm and answer the call that was coming in. popping up on screen was Superman and standing behind him was the rest of the main justice league minus one detective. "Robin. I'm calling in to ask if you have seen Batman lately. We have not heard anything from him in many days. Are you and your team ready to assist us to find the Batma- Actually he's in his cave but if needed we will be there. Titans out." Superman asked before being cut by robin and the boy wonder telling the world's greatest hero where he could find the legendary detective. The titan's leader told them to get ready for the mission.

Linking up with the JLA at the Batcave they saw Superman knocking on the door but what they heard they could not believe. "Saruman! Saaruuuman! SARUMAN COME FORTH!" Superman yelled out before the cave opened and there standing in all white was Bruce Wayne with his steely gaze and standing stout. "I am Saruman the White. Saruman of many colours. What brings you Gandalf the Grey? Surely you do not wish to take these hobbits and dwarves to the lonely Mountain. You are not here for Durin's Day are you?" Bruce asked Clark not moving from his spot. Before Clark could say anything raven interrupted the conversation. "Alright. What the hell is going on? This is not The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings or any of JRR Tolkien's writings k? K. Now to business. Did you see the Arken stone?" Raven said annoyed but then asked about the Arken stone even though she did state they were not in any of the previously stated things. "My we have an elf- I'M NO ELF!- dwarves, humans, a hobbit, and a wizard. Tell me Gandalf; Why are you searching for the Arken stone?" Clark remained silent and then looked at Richard and then said in a humble tone but with a smile. "One's home is always important to get back and sometimes there are only things that a hobbit can redeem. Will you help us old friend?" Bruce nodded his head and the two most powerful forces in the JLA agreed to go to the lonely Mountain.

"Okay for starters what the hell just happened and what the hell is the Lonely Mountain! Raven! Care to explain what just happened?" Richard asked looking towards his more mysterious-than-me friend. Raven shrugged, not looking towards her team mate, reading her book she brought with her on this Journey. Next to her Was Kori who was looking over the shoulder of her friend and reading the book along with her. The Titans and the JLA were riding together in the JLA ship. Gar, Vic, And Richard stayed together and tried to make sense of what the hell just happened. "So. You think we got sucked into some twilight zone shit where we are in the Lord of the rings or the hobbit or some fucking shit?" Gar asked his two friends hoping something coming from their mouths would make sense. Sadly neither one knew and just shook their heads. Unknown to them the members of the JLA were also trying to figure out what just happened between Clark and Bruce. "O.K. here is the plan. We knock out Clark'n'Bruce. After that we hold them in a chair until they wake up and from there they'll start making sense instead of this JRR Tolkien crap. Don't get me wrong I Love the books and the movies but come on does this shit make any sense to you?" Asked Hal Jordan (Green Lantern) to the JLA team. "Nope. Besides I didn't even think Bruce and Clark would read and BELIEVE this stuff. Next thing you know they start speaking Klingon –IT's ELVISH YOU FUCK TARD- Whatever and some other bullshit languages from books." Said Berry Allen (the flash) while dismissively waved off whatever Hal said to him. Diana and Aquaman watched as Hal and Berry bickered between themselves. Jon Jon'z sat contemplating what will happen next.

Landing outside of Mt. Rainier the Titans and the JLA stood looking at the awe of the mountain. "So anyone wanna tell me why we are in Washington State?" Cyborg asked but the others did not know the answer. Raven looked around trying to get a sense of purpose for being here until the answer was given. "There it is. The Lonely Mountain. Its Dark head in a torn cloud. Saruman, do you suppose the ancient dragon is still here?" Asked Clark looking to his comrade. Bruce nodded in affirmation and began walking towards the mountain. "Raven do you think its best we walk the whole way? I think it would be best if we all just fly up there. Do you not agree?" Kori asked her silent friend who stood there for a moment thinking before she walked up to her and raven wrapped her arms around Kori. Seconds later a black shroud engulfed the two before disappearing from sight leaving small amounts of black smoke behind. No one else noticed this as the rest of the group walked up the mountain.

Appearing with in a cave inside the mountain, both Kori and Raven let go of each other and started to explore the cave. Time passed and the two stumbled onto a pool of warm water with one thinking to jump in and the other not so much. Before raven could say "don't jump in the water" Kori splashed right in and began swimming. Raven shook her head and sat on a rock where she pulled out her book and started to read. Enjoying the water, Kori swam in the water doing laps at a leisurely pace until she saw raven just sitting there on a rock. At first she felt sad then she smirked as something playful popped into her head. At the same time Raven felt a disturbance in the force so she put the book down listening for anything. The water was still, no moving rocks or a shaking mountain, Kori nowhere in sight, and- no Kori in sight. No Moving water. Shit. Raven immediately got up took off her cloak and jumped into the water looking for her friend. Searching everywhere for the red headed alien, she finally found her at the bottom of the floor where she swam as quickly as possible.

Rising from the bottom of the pool, raven swam with one arm towards the shore where could focus on saving her friends life. Reaching the shore Raven checked for a pulse and breathing. When she found none of the two she began doing CPR and tried to get some air into Kori's lungs. When she placed her mouth on Kori's mouth an arm snaked around and captured Raven's head holding her there. Raven's eyes widened in shock as she tried to pull away from Kori but her friends strong arms would never let go unless she wanted too but at the moment that wasn't going to happen. Raven's mouth was assaulted by the tameranean's tongue and was afraid that said tongue would reach the very bottom of her throat which to her seemed like the most probable answer. Wrapping her own tongue around Raven's, Kori sucked and slurped on the sorceress's tongue and continued to kiss Raven hungrily and ferociously. After an eternity Kori broke the kiss, not before she sucked on Raven's bottom lip a bit longer, and let Raven pull back who now looked like a very bright shade of red. Kori smirked at her handy work and to further make Raven's skin a little brighter Kori showed her very large melons and her sex. Raven's eyes rolled back and she fainted. Kori howled in laughter as she rolled side to side and held onto her sides and tears of laughter rolled down her face.

After a couple of minutes Kori crawled up to her friend laid by her side. Wrapping an arm and a leg around Raven she pulled her-self closer to the young empath where her breast would serve as a pillow for her friend. Unknown to Raven herself, her own arm cupped one of Kori's breast and made its hold there while a leg wrapped around Kori. At the same time while this was happening, the rest of the Titans and the JLA made their way through a labyrinth of caves and tunnels leading to nowhere but somewhere at the same time. During their journey they faced storms of that were not natural and things that should not be like a giant ocean within the mountain. Getting across the ocean was no easy task for the gods were enraged making the ocean hard to transverse. Changeling turned into a teradactyl carrying Richard and Cyborg while the others were carried by their friends. They flew to an entrance found within a mountain they had landed on, hoping that this indeed would lead them to what they must find. "The adventure starts, my friend, off we go!" Clark said as the stone his staff (that magically appeared of nowhere) lit up and started making his way towards a place unknown and a fate hidden in mystery.

**I borrowed the JRR Tolkien stuff mainly because I was watching the movies and listening to Summoning. Great Black Metal music from them and the use of both these things is merely for entertainment. Thanks and hopefully I should have the next chapter up soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**CH. 4 The Finding of the Stone**

Waking up to the sound of serenity Raven opened her eyes for a moment enjoying the warmth and the peace of lying down. Closing her eyes again she fell into slumber once more. Time passed and nothing disturbed the young sorceress from her dreams which by chance were not the violent and uneasy ones she had most of the time. Unknown to Raven, Kori had awaken moments later after Raven fell back asleep. The princess shifted slightly but carefully as to not awaken her beautiful bird that lay asleep next to her. Thinking back to when they first met each other Kori remembered first laying her emerald eyes upon the lovely body of this woman and said girl captivated her with sapphire eyes that were the same color as the hope diamond. Looking at such a beautiful girl made her want to kiss Raven. Using the excuse of learning languages by kissing Kori captured Raven's lips and explored the sweetness that was Raven's mouth and lips. Luckily she broke it off before she could ravage the girl in front everyone while making Raven scream out her name for all to hear. Thinking this, Kori had made the decision on making the girl hers one way or another before anyone else could lay claim to HER raven.

Moving on top of Kori Raven had changed the side her face was laying on and moved to the left breast. Kori chuckled under her breathe watching Raven use her vary large melons as pillows. Her right breast was covered in saliva which tickled her funny bone but the even breathes coming from raven made her nipple erect and quite frankly a bit horny. Shaking her head side to side to clear her thoughts of anything naughty Kori just enjoyed laying there with Raven sleeping like a baby. Moments passed before hearing the sounds of voices coming from not too far from where they were. Kori groaned in annoyance and anger as she knew they would disturb her and her sorceress. Said sorceress lifted her head and gave Kori's left breast a couple of squeezes like fluffing a pillow then returned to laying her head down and sleeping. Throughout the whole thing Kori had to stay silent lest making Raven aware of how she slept.

"Finally! We made it out alive! Oh thank you God!" Yelled out Gar slumping against a wall. "Oh come on Gar we've made it out of worse things before. I mean what worse could happen? Don't answer that." Vic said to Gar as he walked up to his green friend. Turning around he saw Richard, Diana, Clark, Bruce, Hal, Berry, and Arthur walking up like nothing affected them. Clark stepped forward and began looking for something. "What is it?" asked Bruce. "I am looking for the entrance that would lead us in to the hall where we may enter and reclaim the stone from the dragon." Stated Clark walking deeper into tunnel as Gar asked out loud about what Dragon and if they still existed. A few meters more he stumbled upon a star being used as a pillow by a black bird. The star was looking at the ceiling before she pressed a finger against her lips signaling to stay quiet. Clark nodded and made his way silently exploring for an entrance or a pathway. Using his x-ray vision he searched and searched finding nothing. Sighing in defeat he was going to turn around until someone opened their big fat mouth. "Hey look we found Kori and Raven! Ain't that great you guys!" Gar yelled out before everyone heard a loud growling sound reverberate inside the tunnel. Rising like a mighty Dragon disturbed from its slumber Kori rose with a fury to rival the gods and creation itself. "I said STAY SILENT!" Kori roared with fury divine and pink energy was being released like a mighty flame coming out of a volcano. "RUN YOU FOOLS!" Clark yelled out as Kori flung her arms back before thrusting them forward releasing a jet of pink energy. "You may run but you cannot hide for I am fire. I am fury divine. I am the law of nature undefined. I AM…DEEEAATTHH!" Kori roared as the tunnel was engulfed in bright pink energy that started melting the rocks around her. She soon gave chase to the group.

Waking from her slumber, Raven awoke feeling warm but alone. Rubbing the sleep away from her eyes the young sorceress looked around and saw everything was melted all except her of course because of her soul-self activating when it sensed trouble while she slept. She remembered sleeping really good and sleeping on the most softest of pillows. Scratching her head and not really looking at anything, Raven contemplated of how she first fell asleep. She remembered Kori swimming then she had to rescue Kori from the bottom of the pool. After saving Kori Kori had her pinned in lip locking position and it was only after her friend released her did she get a glimpse of the princess's body. Strong sculpted body. Big round breast that seemed too heavy for her. Her nipples dark and beautiful. Long sculpted legs that went on forever. Her lips oh so sweet like honey and her sex was Brazilian waxed. Indeed these thoughts of her friend made her excited but she knew she had to control herself. Damn it she was wet. Raven stood up reining in her control and began her investigation on what had happened here.

Making her way along the melted rock path Raven stumbled upon a large diamond stone about the size of a tangerine. It was like a gloom, with a thousand facets. It shone like silver in the firelight. Like water in the sun. Like snow under the stars. Like rain upon the moon. Aye indeed. She had in fact found the Arken stone. Raven smiled and carried the stone with her for now all she had to do now was look for her friends. Deep inside she believed she could never have friends but this time she was willing to try. Though, as for Kori, the forces above and the powers that had something else in mind between her and the princess from another planet. Hours later, Raven had walked out of a cave where she heard the sounds of screaming and terror. The outside looked like a storm of frost and just beneath the fog or cloud that kept the ground from being seeing she knew her friends were down there. With a final thought she jumped down the mountain side sliding to where the trouble lay.

"Quick a shield! HAL A SHIELD!" Barked Diana as she jumped out of the way of a very dangerous starbolt. "I'M ON IT" yelled out Hal as the shield was set in place. "DAMN IT GAR! YOU HAD TO FUCK EVERYTHING UP DIDN'T YOU!" Cried out Richard. Gar told Richard to fuck off and mind his own shit. Everyone was locked in combat against a very angry Tamaranean princess. Both teams did their best but were unsuccessful. Kori let out a huge blast of Starbolt energy that went three sixty degrees knocking the Titans and the JLA onto the ground. "Now all of you shall fall" Kori said in a cold tone. Before she could do anything her eyes set upon sapphire blue eyes. With this Kori's anger lessened as she made her way towards the woman in front of her. "What happened here? I feel anger, confusion, and something else something I can-" Raven was cut off by a very deep and passionate kiss by the princess. Kori wrapped an arm around Raven's waist and a hand that racked to the back of Raven's head to provide support and make the kiss deeper as Kori bent forward. After a long while the two broke the kiss leaving a blue haired girl mesmerized and a tall green eyed warrior princess smirking. "I could never get used to those" Raven said only loud enough for them to hear. "Good. 'Cause I love leaving you speechless and mesmerized." Kori said before leaning in to suck on Raven's lower lip and moving onto a full on kiss that turned hungry and passionate between the two.

Soon after the whole ordeal Raven had given the Arken stone to Clark who then gave it to Richard. The boy wonder stared at it for a bit before chucking it at Gar who cried in agony as he fell. Richard smiled at the result and looked to his team. Vic was helping Gar get back up while Kori and Raven were inside the ship. Raven sat on Kori's lap and leaned back against her. The two were whispering sweet honey dewed things into each other's ears. Upon closer inspection. Kori had a hand caressing the right thigh and another wrapped around Raven's breast. The Boy wonder had thought of asking out the tall golden skinned warrior princess but this was not to be as she was claimed by another bird. The journey back to San Francisco was quiet and not much had happened. Richard was still brooding a bit but left it as an issued to be solved at home. Richard conversed with his former mentor and asked about what he should do. Bruce had told him to follow his heart and do what his instincts told him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5 A Day at the Beach**

The sun was bright and not a single cloud in the sky. Months had passed since the whole "Hobbit" event happened. New people approached the titans and asked to join. Donna Troy, Terra Markov, Cassie Sandsmark, Megan M'orz, Rose Wilson, Bart Allen, Lorena Marquez, Garth, Jaime Reyes, Kara Zor-el and Eddie Bloomberg joined the group to stop crime as well as helping make a better world. The few passed months had been hectic and stressful as new enemies showed up determined to destroy the Titans. So because of this Richard had proposed a day at the beach. No training or anything just have fun and getting the mind off of work. Richard had invited the red head to spend time with her. Things between them were seemingly perfect. Seemingly. Alas the duties of being a defender of a city and the whole world did prove troublesome and it was a miracle if even some superhero's kept their relationship with their significant others stable and prosperous. Shaking his head, Richard focused on having a wonderful day at the beach with his girlfriend and his friends. He walked down to an area filled with tables and chairs as Vic and Garth barbecued on the grill making steaks and fish. Pulling out a chair Richard leaned back on his chair letting the cool breeze flow around him and enjoying the sounds of happiness. All was well in the world and nothing was going to bring an end to this day nor bring ruin.

Making her way towards the beach a dark haired girl with sapphire blue eyes looked towards the beach, contemplating how to face this beast in front of her. Wearing a black bikini with a dark blue beach wrap wrapped around her waist. She forgone wearing sandals instead she chose to be barefooted. Sighing, she put on another coat of sunscreen SPF 100 on her skin saying that you could never have too much. After the task was completed she did one thing that was a major part of her routine; search for Kori and evade getting her mouth molested and raped by tall alien princess's tongue and mouth. Kori had taken the habit of French kissing her whenever she passed by or just seeing her. At first she thought it was to learn more languages but then Kori just kept kissing her. Said dark haired girl was always left blushing and red as a tomato. Then things got a little weirder for her as Kori would flash her a breast (or two), her ass, and finally it wasn't till a couple of days ago that Raven found out that Kori was a real red head and was kept in a thick Brazilian wax waxing. Raven had to figure a way out to stop blushing in front of everyone while Kori was there. There was always a smile, wink, lick, or kiss left for the dark mage after she turned redder than the sun. Speaking of tall alien princesses, the one being talked about walked up behind Raven and wrapped her arms around her. The red headed princess leaned her head down and kissed Raven on the head before laying her cheek on top of Raven's head. At the same time while this was happening, Raven nearly jumped out of her skin were it not for Kori's amazing strength. The dark mage stood there while Kori rested her head on her continued to look out into the horizon.

Minutes later Kori let go as the other female Titans called out to her. Raven remained where she was and to her surprise Kori had not given her the fiery passionate kiss she usually received, which she found surprisingly missed and saddened by this fact, and she was not left speechless. Looking towards Kori Raven watched as the beautiful goddess reached her friends and began conversing with them. Kori turned to Raven and gave a big smile. Raven smiled back until the Tamarnean did something she should have expected but ultimately surprised by this; Kori flashed her large melons at Raven. Raven turned deep red while Kori pushed her breast together leaning her head down to lick both nipples. Raven turned an even darker shade and tried to stay balanced. The girls gasped at what Kori did then laughed at Raven's reaction. The purple bikini she wore was a tad small but not too much as it still made many a soul drop their mouths with tongues sticking out and looking at the princess with sexual appreciation. "Damn Kori! I could not believe you just did that to Raven!" Donna Said while looking at Kori who just had a smug look and shrugged. "If you think that's the worst I've done to her then you have no idea as what I've done before to make her blush and what I'll do next" Kori said as she played with her hair a bit. "What do you mean?" asked Megan looking to her comrade extraterrestrial with wonder. "I'm going make her mine" Kori said simply and matter-of-factly beginning her swim into the ocean. Meanwhile, Raven felt this vibe coming from her friend and so decided to walk to do something else before she lost it. Seeing Gar playing with a guitar she quickly took it away from him and started to play a song not heard on commercial or main stream radio. Calming herself down, She tuned the guitar a bit and soon began to play. At first it was slow then moving onto a melody Raven became entranced to the song as she began to sing. "Wrapped in morning's silence of December's tree. Lonesome am I as I hear the raven's cry. Grieving art the morning's songs. Above the forest reigns tranquility. Just ice cold wind whisper to me. As if a velvet robe would wrap my bleeding heart. One gentle breeze of these winds and grief falls apart…" She continued to play this song as the others watched her with amazement almost watching something that not many alive were able to bear witness to see this young woman play.

After a whole nine minutes Raven completed her song feeling a lot better after playing. To her shock, she saw the whole gang applauding her for playing that song. In truth this was the first time she's ever played in front of an audience, never once had she thought of playing before someone much less a crowd. Getting up quickly, Raven disappeared in black smoke leaving everyone speechless and wondering why she did what she did. Rising from the sea like Venus herself Kori walked towards the area all the Titans were. The tall alien princess smiled as she entered the gathering area hoping to find the dark mage but sadly this was not to be. "Where is Empyrium? Where has the one who sings of sorrow and joy? Where has she gone?" Asked Kori looking towards the group of friends that was Richard, Bart, Garth, Vic, and Gar. Richard shrugged not really understanding whom Kori called Empyrium. Searching, Kori went out looking for the young empath where ever she may be. As she searched a song came into mind, one that she had heard many times her little bird would play in her room. "I ride through day and night. Listen wind, they art my fellows. Eternally I am searching for the eye. Inside my heart the yearning grows. I rode through forest and mountains. Over mountains have I but it seems they touch the sky. Run through meadows so lonely, wrestled up streams so clean" Kori sang in a sorrowful tone. "My lips art so cold. Where is the tongue that melts the ice and snow? My grief is infinite. Where art thou who heals my wounds?" Kori continued on. She walked into the tower still searching for the lips and the one to heal her. She looked in the living room; nothing. The day room; only the wind dwelled in there. The indoor pool; calm waters. After searching for a while Kori had thought of giving up and returning to her room. Walking up the stairs she found a hand and arm hanging from the edge of the stairwell that lead up to the female quarters. Approaching slowly like a curious mouse examining a potential trap Kori gasped terrifyingly and fell against the wall as she was witness to her friend unconscious on the floor with blood flowing from her mouth. With tears falling from her face the Tamaranean gathered her Raven into her arms, got up, and flew as fast she could into the Med bay. With her most precious in her arms she called Vic into the Medical bay urging him to come quickly even though tears cascaded down her cheeks and she had fought to keep herself stable lest she too crumble like a fragile glass.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6 The Flags We've Raised**

It had been many weeks going into months as Raven laid in a near death slumber on a gurney with IV's attached to her along with a heart monitor that had many times flat lined while Raven slept. Kori had moved into the med bay to watch over HER Raven but while she did so there had been many a night where sleep never came and many times did she wake up to Raven flat lining or being brought back to the land of the living. As each day passed it seemed that Raven became weaker and weaker for her heart, though brave and valiant, did not have much energy to keep going. Cyborg had installed a system into his arm to alarm him whenever the mage's heart failed. The other Titans would come in to visit Raven and Kori to give their prayers and hopes in that Raven would return.

Slowly blinking, Raven turned her head to see no one beside her as she laid on the gurney wondering how she got here. As she breathed she felt her lungs become heavy and difficult. The sounds of wheezing and labored breathes filled her ears and mind. Inside her the gears that kept her alive were slowing to a halt and she knew time was against her. "Where is she? Where is she?" The mage asked barley above a whisper. As she stayed awake the question repeated itself over and over again begging for the answer. Her eyes became heavy. Her skin paler and clammy. Her strength all but gone as she stared at the wall but nothing at the same time. The sound of her heart filled her mind and ears listening to the dying beats of a once strong heart. It would only be minutes for her before she passed but hours before the team arrived to find their friend torn away from them. Kori had not gone with the team on their mission instead she had gone to spend some time with other superhero friends so as to relax a bit and get her mind off the inevitability of Raven's death.

Upon her return there was no sound of screams of laughter nor the loud voices of friends teasing each other. Instead she returned home to Richard looking very saddened and mournful with his mask off. His mask was off. This the princess knew was very bad for her leader and friend never removed his mask under any circumstances. She could see the pain and despair on his face for it told of a battle to stay strong as tears flowed like a river. Slowly she walked up to him with fear, anxiety, sorrow, and anger reigning her emotions. Pressing her lips together in hope of fighting off the tears that ran Richard he held her in a tight embrace telling crying on her shoulder. Kori felt numb with despair and grief until she collapsed onto her friend and held him tightly. Moments later she pushed herself from Richard running towards the place of dread and death. Upon entering the med bay, she saw a white sheet covering the body of Raven. Slowly making her way she fell to her knees while at the same time pulling the sheet down showing the serene look of Raven's face. Trails of long since dried tears were etched into the mage's face. With Raven's hand in hers' Kori kissed each knuckle apologizing that she had left her side and was not there when she should have been.

Lying next to Raven Kori wrapped her arms around Raven holding on to her dark bird. Kori had moved some stay hairs away from Raven's face and sang a melody in Tamaranean. The melody was beautiful but her voice cracked a bit while she fought to keep tears from falling onto the beautiful face that belonged to her friend and love. Kori rested her cheek on top of Raven's head before she too fell asleep. Richard had allowed Kori to sleep with Raven saying that the two needed to have one final night together and to say their goodbyes to one another before Raven would be put to rest. Vic brought in another blanket and covered Kori with it. He stayed for a bit whispering how things were when Raven was still alive and how he wished he could have saved her. His only human eye shed tears but he would swear that he felt both eyes were crying. Other Titans would come in and spend some time inside the med bay to speak of old days and to say goodbye.

The next couple of days would be difficult as the Titans had looked for a cemetery to house Raven's resting place. Kori had opted to take Raven to bury her on Tamaran but the others said it would be best to have her in a grave here on earth. The princess would become furious for them not letting her take her mage to her home planet. Soon after they found a cemetery not far from the city of San Francisco and placed the mage's body to rest there. A funeral service was given in Raven's name with Kori being the one to give Raven's Eulogy. The others said their pieces and gave Kori their condolences knowing that Kori was the one out of any that was affected the most out of all of this. Every day and after every mission Kori would state that she was going to talk to Raven not caring whether it was rain or shine. She would soon tell her friend that she had gotten into the modeling business and that everyone loved her for it. She would become a bit embarrassed when she told Raven that she had indeed done some adult modeling but it was mostly to try other stuff out. Kori had taken to swim suit, glamour, sports, and fitness modeling with very rare times of adult modeling. What she did lessened the pain in her heart but never could it heal it.

After many moons of not going into the now closed of room that belonged to Raven, Kori walked into the room and she could still smell the sweet smell of lavender and sage filling the room. "Hello Raven, I see your room is still clean as ever. Please, May I come in and read some of your books?" Kori asked as if Raven still dwelled within the room. After a moment of silence Kori walked towards the book shelf browsing through and looking for something to read. As she continued looking through she unknowingly knocked over a book that was on the side of a small table next to the book shelf. Reaching down she noticed a box covered by a purple cloth and pulled the cloth over so that she may get a better glance at the box. Look a lot of interest into the box she opened it up and began to look through it. What she found shocked her and made her gasp. An assortment of old war memorabilia and a picture of a flag that was red and in the center of it was a Loral wreath encircled by an inscription in a unknown or dead language. The flag was being staked upon a hill that appeared to be on top of a mountain. Moving the picture she found an old uniform but was very high tech and out of this world literally. The suit was skin tight and black with hexagonal shapes making up what looked like the stitching of the suit. Pulling out more clothes she found black cargo pants and a black tunic with gold accents on it. Rummaging more into the box she found an assortment of medals, pictures, weapons, and pieces of armor. Kori wondered what her friend was like prior to teaming up with the Titans, but it seemed to her that her answer was given by the finding of old war equipment best left untouched but always remembered. Kori had later found more like items and things buried deep within Raven's closet. Wonder and amazement filled Kori's heart and she wondered if she would ever figure out what her friend was like. From that point on, on her time off, she would go out into the world and out of the world to find old veterans and to hear the story of her friend and in her heart lover Rachel Roth aka Raven.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch 7 Drive Here then…Turn Right**

Kori Anders (Koriand'r) had done researching on her friend over the last year and a half and to her amazement her friend had silently watched over the last three thousand years of this planet's life. Raven had participated in many of history's most brutal and barbaric of wars and battles. What to her was only a few short years was thousands of years for the young empath. Charged by the arch demon Trigon to destroy the world and rebuild it in his own image Raven had secretly gone into the shadows to assist people throughout the three millennia she has been here. Raven had learned the ancient languages of the world, mastering them to the utmost self, and soon mastered the languages of present day man. This gave her the answer as to why her kisses with Raven were so long and heated because of the vast knowledge of languages, and also why she sometimes woke up speaking other languages whenever she conversed with the other Titans. For the time without Raven Kori soon found herself feeling even lonelier as time passed on. The young Tamaranean would at times turn down going out with friends, taking up photo shoots for magazines, and enjoying the wonders of life. Donna, being a fellow warrior herself and much closer than Cassie, helped Kori during her times of being down. Donna and Kori would spar, hit the gym, go out, and enjoy laying on the beach letting the sun bake them. But for all this Kori still missed the presence of her dark mage.

"Kori we need you to do a photo shoot in this outfit" Said Kori's manager as he held up the picture of the outfit he demanded her to wear. Kori stared at it for a bit, turning her head at different angles and at times glancing back up at her manager, deciding whether she wanted to or not. For what she wore most of the time it was pretty skimpy…but this!? What the hell kind of person would wear this? Sure it wasn't going to be something that she would ware after work but still it made her think. Taking a few deep breathes she eventually said yes to this sorry excuse of clothing…if it could be called that. "Great! The outfit will be in your changing room. You'll look absolutely amazing and gorgeous in it. The others will be so jealous! Good luck Kori!" with that the manager left leaving a pondering princess behind asking why people would make women wear this. Sure she had done nude shoots before but that was normal for her somewhat as her people would praise exposing their bodies only for appreciation not like some sack of meet in a lame excuse for clothing. Begrudgingly, she made her way to her changing room to get ready for the shoot.

"Alright now hold up the sword like if you were going to slash someone (oh yeah your head) and spread your legs a little more" Said the photographer as he took shoots of Kori. The Tamaranean wore a golden chain headdress with a red ruby in the center. Her hair had been straightened curling at the ends that touched her thighs. She wore a golden V-shaped collar that connected to inverted rain drop shoulder guards. Gold arm bands were around her biceps as gold vambraces covered her forearms. Her nipples were covered by gold pasties that had small diamonds going around the edges. A gold V-shaped chain thong barely covered her sex while chains hung in a loop on her thighs. Gold grieves covered her shins and gold crochet barefoot sandals were on her feet. Kori sighed but continued to work through the shoot. After many shoots they called for lunch and a robe was given to her. The robe she wore had belonged to Rachel when she lived but she took the robe as a reminder. She could not take off the outfit yet so the robe protected her frame from hungry eyes. Before she would not care and let anyone lay their eyes on her but after losing her heart she kept herself covered. Walking to her room she sat down in her chair letting her body rest before she went back to work. Hunger did not catch for it only came after work or whenever it decided to show itself, which was rare now, so instead she decided to rest her eyes for a bit.

The smell of lavender filled the room as the air of clarity and peace claimed dominion over her room. The princess's eyes were closed as she felt ghostly hands rub her shoulders. Purring in pleasure, the hands worked their way around her body putting her at ease. Ghostly soft lips kissed down Kori's neck leaving long kisses on where her pulse was. Kori's arms stretched out and curled around the head that kissed her neck then the lips moved up to her cheek then claimed the soft lips that belonged to the alien. An arm wrapped around Kori's breast and in response Kori placed a hand on top of the hand that cupped her left breast. The alien princess pulled the head in for an even deeper kiss. Both tongues fought for dominance neither of them letting the other get the better. Breathes soon became ragged and labored but lips never broke away from each other. Her core became heated as it ached to be touched and played with. The other hand finally made itself known by cupping the sex of the tall red head and began to rub it slowly but soon became faster. Hips moved to the rhythm of the hand. The feeling of bliss and ecstasy crashed into her like waves of the sea. The head bobbed its head up and down sucking on her tongue. Kori knew she was about to burst but couldn't hold it in any longer. Crying out in pleasure she came and rode out the waves of bliss while her body shook from the big orgasm she had. "I'll see you soon. Wait for me when you go home. Keep the outfit. I like it a lot. Love you very much" The voice said in a silky smooth tone. The figure kissed Kori on the lips as a bye leaving the room.

Pounding from the door echoed inside the room. Waking from her sleep Kori could smell the smell of sex in the air and she felt the wetness of her core. Ignoring the pounding she thought about what had happened earlier. All she could remember was taking a small nap then… could it have been a dream. It must have. There was no way the one who pleasured her was the one she yearned for. How could it be if her heart was buried? Getting up she opened the door, ignoring the shouting that bombarded her, she walked outside to get some fresh air. The coolness of the wind blew against her as she stood deep in thought before turning around to grab her things and take her leave. As the voice told her, she kept the outfit and decided it to be something to wear for intimate things. Upon arriving home she rushed into her room to start the shower. Not caring whether it be hot or cold she sat in the tub and sat letting the water cascade around her. "I'm going crazy. It's been a year and a half and it's only now I'M having these hallucinations. Oh X'hal! PLEASE HELP ME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! PLEASE! PLEASE! HELP ME! What am I to do? What am I to do?" Kori sobbed into her arms as she pulled her knees up to her chest. She stayed like that for a while letting the loneliness consume her.

Not far away from the tower a figure in a dark navy blue cloak began its trek towards it. The figure finally made over after a short while but upon her arrival she felt…loss…confusion…pain…and something else… hope. Hope. It was hope that it felt and it was draining away fast. Acting quickly it searched for where these feelings were coming from. Phasing through the door it continued looking for the source. Going up all the way to the female quarters it finally found the source. Taking a deep breath the figure phased through the door, pass the main room, then entering the bathroom. The golden skinned tall red headed alien princess had fallen sleep underneath the shower. Pulling down the hood of the cloak it revealed a long dark haired blue eyed pale skin woman. Turning off the shower, she used her powers to carry the woman out of the shower. Before placing her on the bed the new comer dried off Kori. Taking off the jewelry that was essentially the clothes she wore the new comer placed her cloak to the side and rested her head on the breast of the tall alien. "I missed you so much" Kori whispered sleepily. The blue eyed woman smiled and whispered that she missed her too. They wrapped their bodies together both falling into the realm of sleep but knowing their hearts had returned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright you guys sorry for the late updates but life got in the way and I've been too busy to concentrate on this story. Anyway now I'm back with a new chapter and hopefully we get to see more people in this story. Again the characters of this story belong to DC and is only intended for entertainment.**

**Now on with the story.**

**Ch. 8 It's Good to Have You Back**

The smell of lavender and Jasmine mixed with cinnamon filled her nostrils. The feeling of soft smooth and cool skin tingled her arms. The steady breathing of a long sleeping maiden echoed in her ears much like a calm spring saying hello to the sun above. The air of serenity and an unknown joy filled the atmosphere of the room. The early morning dawn's rays filtered through the window announcing its arrival like a king stepping into his court. Sleep had once accompanied her but now the sudden spark of awake fullness did alert her to her surroundings. Casting her eyes down, she noticed a sea of dark hair nesting close to her heart. Looking down further she saw the length of a sleeping pale woman whom her heart had yearned for all this time. Her Sorceress had returned. A princess by birth she was but the heart of a knight did guide her way. Of all the fairytales she had read and heard of she mostly equated herself with the knight for the knight was warrior and so by self-definition she was one too. If there was ever a princess who needed rescue from the dragon that locked her away and destroyed her hope of love then it would be the kind gentle soul laying close to the fire of a warm heart. Stroking the hairs away from the face of the beautiful sorceress who held the sapphire eyes with the weight of the universe within them. Yes, this woman to the princess whom considered herself a knight deep in her soul, would do anything to rescue the princess that considered herself lost. She would fight the dragon, climb the highest mountain, battle all the warlords of the earth and the universe if she must. She would throw her life away if it meant saving her princess's soul. But she knew that her princess, her sorceress, would rather give her life than anything else so that the knight may live. Thinking back on many adventures with her sorceress she would always remember how valiantly how her sorceress fought and at times almost losing her life in order to protect the knight. Remembering the eyes of a ferocious beast fighting to protect its loved ones her sorceress did but behind those ever blue eyes were the eyes of one ready to be claimed by the angel of death. This ached her heart more than anything in her life for the definite certainty of her sorceress sacrificing herself before others. Tears flowed down her cheeks at this truth.

Assaulted by the sudden wave of sadness, fear, and love the dark mage opened her eyes but her clear sight was blurred by remnants of the cobwebs of sleep. Focusing like a sniper adjusting his scope to get a clear shot at its target Raven tried to look at where this sudden assault came from. Looking up, she was a bit surprised to see the wondrous and ever lovely face of the golden skinned alien princess looking lovingly into her eyes but blurred from the steady stream of tears that flowed out from the emerald orbs. The dark mage extended a pale hand rested it on the princess's cheek. The red headed princess placed her hand on top of the mage's and gently squeezed her hand. Kori soon turned her head and kissed the palm and fingers of Raven's hand. The kisses were long and filled with emotion but the tears flowed out even more before Kori returned her gaze to Raven's. "Morning Raven. How are you this morning?" Kori said as her teary smile looked at Raven. The mage's chest and heart began to ache from the sight of the alien princess. "Kori" Raven began but was surprised at how her voice cracked quivered. "Yes Raven" Kori responded never letting the smile leave her face. "Kori. My light, my joy, my heart, my soul, why do cry so? Do you not know that when you hurt I hurt too? Please tell me what saddens you so? Tears don't belong on a beautiful face such as yours. Joy, love, and merry should. If anyone should ever hurt more so then let it be me. Let me be the barer of sadness and pain. Please tell me?" Raven said as tears soon began to cascade down her face and her voice broke and quivered even more so as she spoke those words. Kori leaned her head down and placed kisses on Raven's face before claiming the soft lips of that belonged to Raven. "I cry because I'm happy you have returned to me. I cry because I don't want you be the only one to bare the weight of the world. I cry because my love for you is so immense that I have no words that would describe what I feel for you but only show you. I cry because when I try to save you it's you who saves me. Please let me be your knight so that I may save you from all that ills you. Let me be the one who carries you off into the sun set where only happily ever after exist" Kori said as she stroked Raven's cheek and pleaded her. The flood gates were opened and the rushing waters of tears ran down the empath's face. Grabbing the back of Kori's head, Raven pulled herself up crushed her lips against Kori's. The kiss was long and loving filled with emotion that had been blocked for so long. "Make love to me Raven. Love me like no one ever has. Claim me. Love me. Ravage me. Do what you will with me for I am yours and only yours!" Kori said as she and Raven broke the kiss to catch their breathe. Raven looked at Kori for the briefest of moments before she did what she was told. The early morning was dedicated to their return to one another and their love making.

Walking down the hall in the girls section of the tower, Kara and Lorena were minding their own business before the sound of moaning and screaming echoed in the hall. "What was that?" Lorena said looking to her friend questionably. "There it goes again." Kara said as she heard the sound once more. "Should we check it out?" Lorena asked. The same sound echoed once more and so a decision was made; go check it out. Walking carefully and following the sound they were lead to a white door with tamaranean written on it. The two looked to one another asking a silent question of whether or not to knock on the door. "OOHH SHHHIIITTT! FFFUUUCCKK! YOU'RE FUCKING AMAZING! USE THAT FUCKING LONGUE TONGUE!" came a voice within the room. This left both superheroines blushing madly and looking away from the door. "Weeelll yeah. Umm. So-so what do we do? Lorena asked a bit shocked to what she heard. "HOLY FUCK! I'M I'M CUMMM-CUMMMIIINNNGG! I'M CUMMING I'M CUMMING! RAVEN I'M CUMMING! OOOHHH YYYEEAAHHH! SWALLOW MY CUM!" the voice screamed out in bliss and riding from the aftershocks of her intense orgasm. "Kori. Love? Did you know you cum taste like cinnamon and honey? Very tasty I might add" came another female voice. "Would you like this to be your morning tea instead?" the first voice said now discovered to be Koriand'r. "Perhaps both tea and breakfast if you don't mind?" said the still unknown voice. "With pleasure" Kori purred and soon the sex began again. Lorena and Kara were both still shocked and so began their retreat to the kitchen. Holy shit was all that was racing through their minds.

All day, in fact, both Lorena and Kara tried to rid themselves of what tainted their ears and contaminated their minds. Walking into the day room Richard noticed the Amazonian and the Atlantian looking like the new inspirations for a redrawing or updated versions of the thinker. Kara sat hunched over and resting her elbow on her right knee that had her chin resting on the knuckles of her closed fist while her left hand was on her left hip. Lorena on the other hand was sitting and looking deep into an orb made of water in between her hands over her lap. Richard was quite disturbed by this for both women would either A) go to the mall and spend endless hours there. B) Spend a lot of time training outside and have a friendly spar between each other and C) find other things that would catch their interest. Neither moved nor changed their positions for the longest time. Soon opening the door, Atlee and Powergirl walked into the day room but soon stopped when Richard slightly turned his head towards them signaling them to stay quiet. Nodding in understanding they walked up to him and stood beside him. The trio studied them for a moment before Atlee soon started making a sculpture of the two lost heroines. Karen Starr, A.K.A Powergirl, stood behind Atlee and wrapped her arms around the geomancer. Karen's breast were pressed against Atlee's head and the geomancer turned her head to the side and rubbed her cheek against Karen's right breast. Karen had a big smile on her face while Atlee did this and both seemed in bliss at this interaction. All was well until the silence was broken by the one that had made the Amazonian and the Atlantian like this.

"HEY YOU GUYS GUESS WHO'S BACK!?" Kori said with high spirits. While she said this Kara's fist slipped to the side and was met with the floor. Lorena's water orb soon returned to its normal state and wet Lorena's lap. Karen accidently crushed Atlee's frame from the sudden spook and left her apologizing to Atlee. Richard on the other hand simply turned and looked at Kori. "Whose back?" replied the dark leader as he looked towards Kori who wore nothing but pink mini-shorts and a white sleeveless crop top. "I am" replied a soft contralto voice. Kori moved to the side to show that Raven had returned. "HOLY SHIT!" shouted Richard in shock. The others were equally shocked and wondered about how Raven returned to the land of the living. "How the hell are you alive!?" Shouted Kara. The others in the room wondered how and wanted to know. "Well mind as well tell you guys then. Love, would you mind calling Tora for me please? I know she maybe might be spending time with her fiancé but would you tell her that I need something from her please? Thank you." Raven asked before kissing Kori on the lips and returning her attention to the others. Kori nodded in agreement and went off to do what she was tasked to do. "Wait. Tora is getting married!? To Who!?" Lorena asked. Karen smirked for she knew who she was getting married to. "So Bea finally got Tora to say yes. Well wont this be something huh Atlee?" Karen said as she kissed Atlee. "The Fuck is happening here!? Girls going lesbian or something? First of all I didn't know Tora and Bea were munching each other's carpets nor in love with each other. Second of all, Karen! WHEN the FUCK did you go lesbo? Huh!? And Finally who in the Fuck is gonna turn out to be a dyke!?" Lorena said with anger and confusion. "Look here you sorry piece of shit! I don't appreciate you using hurtful words. Why does it matter to you that I'm a lesbian or that Tora and Bea are getting married? Why!? Why should it matter to you? You wanna know who else prefers women? Huh!? Diana and Cheetah A.K.A Barbara Ann Minerva. For the last year and a half now Diana and Barbara have been dating secretly and I could tell it hurts them to see each other hurt one another. To see your girlfriend being taking to prison, or the hospital, or the Asylum, or not having to see one another for many nights at a time." Karen yelled at Lorena. "I remember walking into Diana's room seeing her cry for having done what she did. She cried for hours and when they finally saw one another their hearts filled with so so much joy you could never believe it. It was like the sun finally came through the clouds and blessed them with its light. They know the risk but they love each other so much they don't care about the consequences. All that matters is love. No matter who or what they are." Karen said as tears filled her eyes. "FUCK YOU LORENA!" Karen walked out of the room with Atlee following suit and close behind.

By the time Kori arrived the room was deathly quiet and no one dared say a word. Lorena was looking out the window staring at nothing while Kara, Raven, and Richard were lost in thought, trying to digest what just happened. "I think we're going to hold off on you story for a while Raven. Shit just got real." Richard let out a tired sigh and walked out of the room. Raven nodded and turned towards Kori leading her off someplace else. Taking a deep breath and letting out a control flow of air, Kara picked up her phone and dialed a number. "Hey Babs, it's me Kara. Sorry for bothering you but I was gonna ask if I could chill at your place for a bit. No no everything is fine just… just really need someone to hang out with right now. Thanks, I'll be over there shortly then. Bye" Kara said tiredly and soon went to go get ready for her meet up with Babs.

A/N: Damn! Holy shit what a long ass chapter. Tried my hand at more drama never did I think all this would happen. I was just typing and then all of a sudden the story took control and here we are. Don't know what happened from the second paragraph to the final. So pm me about how you guys liked it and maybe some suggestions of what else to incorporate in this story. Later peeps, got other shit to do and little time. Deuces.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: here is the next chapter to this story. I wonder what got Lorena Pissed? Will we find out? Will Raven tell how she came back to life? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer: Same as usual.**

**CH. 9 Fragments of Light**

The embrace of a cold wind, a wind of uncertainty and confusion. The sea of loss is lashing out like a whip and holds no mercy and threatens to cease all that means of hope. Drifting in a void and an ocean of time and space, drifting to nihil as the constellations offer no hope of guidance. The winter is closing in. the frost gives no sign of life, nor does it show of any hope for it. Colder than what is known as death, the coldness of guilt and friendship lost, proves worse than any storm as it brings no calm. Oh mighty sun! shallest thou not give light unto a humble soul!? The Darkness of stars shall hold the blackest of nights! What shall a soul who yearns for warmth do to gain what once was lost? To earn the love of those closest to them again? Oh mighty gods above! Hear the plea of this lost soul! So that it may march ever home! For this is the cry of one who pleas and sees no light in sight! Cast but only fragments of light to guide the journey, a journey to recovery and peace. Hear this plea and may the Morningstar lead not to deceit but to the horizon of the sun who brings light to the world. Lend but only fragments of light to show the way across this vast ocean and this oppressive storm. This ocean of loneliness!

For about three weeks now Lorena had been down and feeling like she could not escape this prison. Taking each day like a begrudging walk to a death camp, she stayed away from Karen and kept minimal talk with Raven and Kori. The others, especially Richard, tried to pull her out from the chasm of self-punishment and guilt. Yet with all of their efforts she did push them back and kept herself lost in this darkness. Black clouds gathered over Lorena, the sun of friendship that did once offer her light and joy now seemed like but a distant memory. Yes Karen did ally herself with the Justice League but the thought of losing a friend who had the same preferences as Karen was what caused her ache. For some time she had knew that the love Kori had for Raven was one for none other than her. To her, she had felt as if she was wandering through endless valleys, to the highest peak, and across the vast oceans only to cross the landscape in search for an answer that seemed all but lost known only to the wind itself. This was the path she chose to tread. The sight of Kori and Raven snuggling (Raven was defeated into doing so) as they watched the television on the couch in the common area. She herself did not see the reason nor understood as to why people chose the same gender as their love interest. It baffled her and she being raised Catholic felt that this kind of a relationship was against morality and all things the bible stood for. But the world was changing and the future was murky like the swamp waters of the world. If this kept happening then another question entered her mind; where is the deity? Has He fallen? And abandoned us?

Waking up from a small nap, Raven looked up to see Kori still blissfully asleep and her arms still tightly wrapped around her. This warmth had always felt alien to her but since she began to allow herself to be close and open her heart to her she felt rather thankful and blessed for having someone such as Kori. Raven listened to the calm beating of the princess's heart and lost herself to the hypnotism of the steady breathing. The far off sounds of the television playing in the background and the sounds of serenity and calmness allowed the young mage to imagine herself in heaven being with the only one that mattered to her the most. As she continued to lay there the soft moving of the body beneath her stirring gave notice of the imminent awaking of her princess from slumber. "Rachel?" came a sleepy voice. "Yes love?" Raven replied in a soft tone as she looked up to meet emerald eyes. "What time is it?" she asked. Raven looked to the cable box and read that it 2:15 in the afternoon. Nodding in understanding, Kori scooted herself down and laid her cheek on the top of Ravens head as she told her to return to sleep. Nodding in agreement both heroines returned to sleep though a silent whisper of foreboding did enter the empath's ear but had deciding on handling it later.

Walking down the hallway, to her, it felt like crossing and an ocean of time and space ever endless and without guidance forever lost in this vastness of constellations. Yet she knew that one day all will become as it once was. Held by the guilt and lead by the blackest of clouds Lorena had made her decision to face what at one time she did not wish to. This question of love. Where its bounds did go and its limits did reach, soon she would have her answers and with it the rest she so deeply needed. Continuing her journey she had felt a ghostly wind of presence unknown to her but oddly a sensation she had felt before. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts of whatever it was Lorena had made it to her room and began preparations for her visit with Karen. May the gods above grant mercy and may they give a gentle whispering wind to fill her sails as she knew that this journey will not be so easy nor shall it calm, instead this will be the most difficult task at hand. Pushing back the feeling of gloom and the ways of self-pity she armored herself in confidence and duty, she will not yield from her path even if it was her last quest before she was laid to rest! The fire burned within her like a beast hell bent on genocide and its flames baptized her with never ending will. Be wary all that come in her path for the mighty ship Naglfar has arrived so the army of the dead will soon Midgaard shall be burned by Surtur's flame! Stand aside Christian god! A fierce warrior shall go against the grave so that peace may return! Go Forth!


End file.
